


The Futon

by DalekQueen7



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fanart, Gen, Sunshine 'Verse, The Futon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekQueen7/pseuds/DalekQueen7
Summary: Simple pen-and-ink of Karen, Foggy, and Matt sleeping on their futon.





	The Futon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547) by [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/pseuds/MomentumDeferred). 




End file.
